


Oh your love is like wild wild fire

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Derna, Gratuitous Smut, Juventus Turin, M/M, here i am with the post league win smut no one asked, i love these two so much, this is horrible sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Have a post winning the 8th scudetto Derna smut celebration because i got the idea since we mathematically won the league.





	Oh your love is like wild wild fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's me again! This idea popped into my mind since juve-fiorentina, but i was in Paris with my parents and i got no time to write, so it took so much to finish.  
> As usual English is not my native language so if you find any mistake please tell me, also kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :)

The refree whistles, the match is over and it's finally official, they won the scudetto for the 8th time.

 

Mattia feels happy, they made history and he’s a part of that, for a moment his mind wanders when everyone was sure he was not good enough he shakes his head, it’s in the past and now  he plays for one of the best teams in the world and he’s considered a valuable member of it.

 

Slowly the outside world creeps in, he heard the supporters scream in delight celebrating with them, his teammates are wild as usual, Juan is spraying everyone’s head with his canister, Chiello, Barza and Sami are pouring water all over Max and Berna already brought the bottle out and he’s drinking straight from it.

 

The celebrations continues in the locker room, the team is euphoric and proud of achieving yet another record, Mattia finds Federico’s eyes then, a small smirk on the younger’s face.

Federico brushes past him to go to shower, their hands briefly touching and he can clearly see Rodrigo’s eyes rolling, “I'll meet you there” Federico says to him.

 

Mattia dresses himself quickly and rushes to the where the bus is parked, Berna is already there waiting for him, they spend the journey celebrating with the team, still high from the win and Mattia can’t wait to be alone with Desci.

 

They make it home and it’s a mirage of clothes throwed somewhere, hands touching skin and kisses as they somehow stumbled on the bed.

Federico looks at him and smiles “baby”

Mattia bounds onto the bed and into Federico’s arms, kissing him hard, he takes the younger’s face into his hands and kisses him deeper, licking into his mouth, sucking Federico’s tongue into his own.

 

Federico pulls Mattia in closer so hard he falls into Federico’s lap.

Federico’s cock’s hard already, pressed firm against Mattia’s own, and Mattia grinds down against him desperate for some kind of release. 

Federico presses kisses from Mattia’s mouth down his cheek to his chin, down his throat into the hollow of his neck, sucking on the skin, biting his flesh. 

“God Fede” Mattia whimpers, arching his throat, blinking up into the ceiling before his eyes fall shut. 

“I wanted you so bad all match, Desci” Federico mumbles into Mattia’s skin, hand reaching down to cup around Mattia’s cock in the fabric of his basketball shorts “so damn much, baby.”

Mattia moans again, hands sliding down to Federico’s shoulders, squeezing as Federico’s squeezes his cock. “Federico please, fuck me.”

 

Federico leans up to kiss Mattia again, biting Mattia’s bottom lip and licking into his mouth before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling open the top drawer, taking out the lube.

Federico uncaps the lube and slicks his hand, reaching down into his underwear for his cock, pulling it out and slicking it up, he pours more lube on the same hand and reaches behind with his clean hand to pull aside the leg of Mattia’s own underwear , finding Mattia’s hole with his lubed hand, sliding two of his fingers inside, “Jesus fuck, Fede” Mattia whimpers, head falling back, grinding his arse down on Federico’s fingers.

 

Mattia’s whole body wracks with shivers when Federico finds his prostate, fucking his fingers in hard until Mattia is begging for Federico’s cock.

“Please, please, Fede c’mon, please. Need you to fuck me, want it so bad.”

Federico hums into Mattia’s neck, scissoring his fingers apart, grinding up against Mattia “gonna get in you soon, sweetheart, fuck you till you’re begging, huh?”, Mattia whimpers, biting his bottom lip.

Federico removes his fingers from Mattia, still holding Mattia’s underwear aside and takes a hold of his cock, he kisses Mattia again, licking along Mattia’s teeth and his tongue “you turned me on so much tonight Desci, you have no idea”

 

When Federico pushes inside him, it hurts, it’s been so fucking long since he’s had anything more than his fingers, too busy with training and too tired ,afterwards, inside him and it feels like he’s splitting in half “God, Fede, babe, please.”

When Mattia finally settles down in Federico’s lap, his cock heavy, solid flesh inside him. Federico curls his arms around Mattia’s waist and pulls his knees up, digging his heels into the mattress and grinding up into him, “there you go, love, take my cock like a champ.”

 

Mattia whimpers when Federico’s grinding turns into thrusts, small, shallow thrusts, then deep, hard thrusts that has Mattia shaking, mouth pressed to Federico’s.

“God, Fede, baby, please.”

Federico’s hand slides up Mattia’s back, lifting his shirt as he goes, taking the back of Mattia’s neck into his palm, fucking harder up into Mattia.

Mattia is so close, so soon, he’s barely even had Federico inside him for a few minutes, “fuck Fede, i’m so close, I wanna come, please I wanna come”

Federico smirks and gets his free hand around Mattia’s cock, squeezing the base so he won’t come “not yet, baby, soon. Come with me, yeah?”

 

Mattia nods, pressing his face into Federico’s neck as the younger man fucks up into him, squeezing the back of his neck, “there you go, babe, soon, I promise.” 

Mattia whimpers, meeting Federico’s thrust for thrust, stomach swirling with knots, so close to coming, so, so fucking close, starting a mantra of “please, please, please.”

Federico’s thrusts get faster and harder until Mattia’s screaming into Federico’s skin, so close to the edge, one finger left to hang on with. Mattia’s entire body is shaking, he’s so close, he just wants to come, wants Federico to come, too.

“Almost there, baby” Federico says, thrusts turning erratic and wicked “fuck.”.

 

When Federico is close, he squeezes Mattia’s cock again and jerks it until Mattia’s whimpering and spurting over his hand, and he’s coming inside Mattia.

“God” Federico groans, holding onto Mattia tight, cock twitching inside him “Jesus.”

Mattia pants into Federico’s ear, shaking in his arms “I love you, Fede” Federico hums, kissing Mattia’s temple “I love you too, Desci” Federico runs his fingers through Mattia’s sweaty hair, “so much”.


End file.
